Fox of Ruin
by Crowfeast
Summary: They thought they chased off the demon, they thought themselves stronger than him. But in reality, they created someone worse than a monster, they created someone that cares little for life and only desires strength. Watch as the boy who would have been a shinobi take a different path. Samurai Naruto/Harem/Smallmulticrossovers, Dark concept
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fox and The Crow

In the land of Wave there was a crisis, one that was slowly swallowing the country whole. More in the sense that they were facing the tyrant Gato and his shipping company and army of bandits. While also having several shinobi coming into the country and trying to take them down when they had used everything they had to hire shinobi from Konoha. At this point there was a stalemate over the bridge for the country and its freedom, more in the sense that both forces were slowly closing in on each other and the end was coming. This ultimately lead to the shinobi from Konoha consisting of two genin teams lead by Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi. Their teams consist of clan heirs and heiresses from the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Uchiha, and Haruno clans. Next to those children was a pale skin boy wearing a black shirt and wearing tight black pants and having a tanto on his back.

The team's looks were varied with the Uchiha having black hair and black eyes while wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on his back and gray shorts. The Haruno girl had on a long red dress with a bow in her hair while the Hyuuga girl was wearing a large jacket on her body and some gray tight shorts. She had short blue hair that was cut down in a bob cut style. Next to her, her teammates were wearing gray jacket with fur on it and a dog sitting on the top of his head. Next to him the Aburame heir was wearing a coat that covered his mouth and had glasses on his face. Their team leaders was a gray hair man with a mask covering is mouth and showing one of his eyes consisting of a sharingan and scar on one of his eyes and him having spikey gray hair. Kurenai was wearing a white bandage dress and her red eyes were staring intensely at the problem that was coming up from their current problem.

Across from them was a dead shinobi that was a member of the Yuki clan and an injured Zabuza who had a large sword at his side he had to drop due to his injured arm. But they were not focused on each other, more they were focused on fighting Gato and his large army of bandits after telling them he was going to kill them all and take the women as play toys for his empire.

But before he could give the order the group felt someone approaching from their side of the bridge so Gato turned around and saw two people standing there. One was a teenager at the age of sixteen with long silver hair in a ponytail and carrying a katana at her side. She was wearing a gray jacket on top of a tight black outfit that showed off her sexually alluring body causing Gato to lick his lips in anticipation of taking her and having her at his beck and call. But the problem is that the boy next to her, looking only slightly older than the group of kids on the other side of the bridge. This kid gave off an aura that scared him, it was one of someone that was out to kill and felt nothing from it. He had blond spikey hair, whisker marks on his face, wearing a black and white samurai looking outfit with one of his arms hanging out from inside of the outfit. At his side he saw a dark looking sword that was giving off a menancing aura, but what really freaked him out was the kids eyes were closed. Maybe due to the damage he saw on his face, he had scars around his eyes leaving a large series of cuts running as one on his face. The teen's small smile deterred him but he finally said,

"Who the hell are you brat and how did you get behind us?"

"Hm, I sense Zabuza nearby meaning we are closer to our goal."

"Indeed beloved but there seems to be a small army in our way." The teen frowned before smiling again,

"No matter, Karasuba would you be a dear and head over to the injured man and heal him. I want our fight to be one without excuses." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

"Of course my lord, anything for you." She was gone in a blur and appeared next to the injured missing Nin while leaving the teen by himself on the other side of the bridge. Gato only smile and walked up to the teen poking him in the stomach with his cane.

"So a little shit like you thinks he has what it takes to take me down huh? Tough shit for you brat! I'm the ruler of this country and thus makes me the owner of everything that is here and that includes you and your friend! I'm going to enjoy torturing you and your friend before watching as me and my men take her again and again until she is nothing more than a lifeless puppet for me to play around with! What do you think of that brat no so-," He saw the teen passing him by while having his sword on his shoulder,

"You talk too much." Gato then felt his blood spurting out of his throat and screaming in pain.

"You little shit-," his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground covering the ground in his blood. The teen smiled,

"Now then shall we dance?" He quickly rushed the group of men and started cutting them down, killing everyone with a brutal and precise strike. Some had small cuts along their throats leaving them to bleed out, others either limbs chopped off to bleed out, heads cut off, or even having their body cut up so many times they fell to pieces. Within seconds that section of the bridge was covered in blood and dismembered limbs.

The teen in question just walked over the remains of the dead before feeling the dead body of the dead shinobi with a hole in his heart. He kneeled down and felt their neck, they were dead for sure but he wanted to make sure before he started moving the body. Picking it up he lugged it over his shoulder and carried them across the bridge, from there deposited them next to where Zabuza was.

"I believe this person was important to you yes?"

"Yeah their name was Haku." He nodded his head,

"I see I feel bad for the loss of life of someone so innocent." He smiled at the man, "You up for a death match?" The man smiled,

"Yeah, I rather go down swinging than die on my knees." He picked up his sword and lugged it on his shoulders. "Can I know the name of my potential executioner?" The teen bowed to him,

"My name is Naruto, better known as The Fox of Ruin." He smiled,

"Good to know kid Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." Naruto smiled happily before swinging the blood off his blade onto the ground.

"Pleasure to meet you. Know that your death will be one of honor and not failure. Anything you want me to do with your body afterwards?" He looked at him,

"Bury me next to my friend." Naruto smiled,

"Of course you have my name and honor of my teachers in the Land of Blades you shall be buried with your friend." He smiled and soon they each took a stance. Naruto with his sword on his shoulder and Zabuza hunched over with his sword on his shoulder.

On the other side of the bridge preparing the body of the deceased Karasuba saw the Konoha shinobi approaching the fight. She stopped her job and quickly cut them off with her own aura flaring around her.

"You will not interfere in this honor duel. To do so shall show great disrespect for both men."

"I need to know is that really Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki?" She frowned,

"If it is?" Kakashi glared,

"I need to bring him home, everyone misses him." She laughed lightly, "What is so funny about that?"

"You mean they miss having their punching bag no? I mean after all his blindness, his new personality, and everything he is now is because of Konoha." Kakashi glared at her more but felt his body shutting down due to the fact that he was exhausted from fighting both Zabuza and his apprentice. Kurenai was going through a few handsigns thinking she was out of sight but before she could finish she found a kunai cutting her face. This shocked her seeing the bored silver hair swordswoman looking at her. "Nice try woman, but I'm not stupid to let any of my enemies get the drop on me. Personally, I give you a C for the attempt but the rest falls due to the failure to execute."

"You're a samurai no?" Looking at the pale boy she nod her head. He gave her a fake smile and she stared hardened, "Then that means you should be honorable and at the same time, shouldn't use weapons meant for shinobi." The woman sighed and with a quick burst appeared in front of him and slammed her fist into his stomach knocking him out. From this blow, she turned to everyone again and this time flared the full force of her aura scaring them stiff.

What the hell she is at least a Jounin level, no maybe even Kage level. How does someone like this exist without us knowing? I got to get the genin out of here quick!

This power, it is unnerving I mean I just became a jounin but I never expect to run into someone like this. If Kakashi and I were fully rested we might have a chance but not with the Genin here.

'This strength, it unnerves the hive.'

'W-w-w-w-what scary power, even father can't do something like this.'

'What the hell she looks only slightly older than us and is releasing some serious power! She is the alpha around here for sure!'

'This bitch! She is trying to use her slutty body to try and seduce Sasuke-kun! Cha! We should watch as Kakashi Sensei kicks her ass and show she is nothing special! Then Sasuke will propose to us and we will live our happily ever after!'

'This power, I need it. If I had it, then HE would fall to my might and she is not bad looking either meaning she would give me strong children and thus strengthen the Uchiha clan.'

In the distances they heard the clashing of swords bringing them back to the fight happening between the lost child of Konoha and the Demon of the Mist. The fight was going worse for Zabuza due to him taking several brutal slices across his body and even having his own sword nicked by the strikes. Naruto on the other hand was dodging his strikes with precise movement and even moving out of range at the smallest amount of time before striking back. It was scary how good Naruto has become and to the point that he had the Mist Ninja on his heels.

Before long the Demon backed up and quickly charged at him with one might roar and swing, letting his aura run rampant. Naruto on the other hand held his sword on his shoulder and said,

"Blade Style 4: Soaring Dragon."

Naruto was soon covered in a blue and gold aura before sailing straight at Zabuza. It looked like the head of a dragon at the end of his move before he slammed past him. The minute he did the attack showed that it damaged Zabuza with a deep cut going over his body and he was falling to the ground bleeding.

"Well what an enlightening experience no? But I'm afraid I have to end this simple match and finally put you down Demon." Zabuza looked and saw the blond teen coming close to him and with one swing he cut his back sending him across the ground.

"Anything you want to say before you die?" He looked up, Zabuza cried seeing his student, no his son and he said,

"If I could I would love to go to the same place that you go to Haku, my precious son." Naruto stared at him and stabbed him through his back piercing his heart.

"Sentiment? Huh interesting perspective for someone called the Demon of the Mist. Oh well," Naruto looked and saw the Decapitators Knife lying on the ground. He walked up to the blade and without a hint of effort he put it on his shoulder while sheathing his own blade after cleaning the blood off the blade edge. "Karasuba come on, we need to honor these two before moving on."

"Right Naruto-kun, might I say you were super sexy the way you dealt with Zabuza there. It got me all hot and bothered." She smothered her breasts on his chest and started to reach up to enter the top of his outfit. But she was cut off after he managed to get some distance from her while sealing the sword away in a seal on his arm. He picked up the body of the boy and started walking past the shinobi until he heard,

"Naruto." Turning his head around he smiled slightly to Kakashi.

"Its been a while Inu? How have things been?"

"You knew?" He chuckled slightly.

"Of course you didn't change your hair style outside of wearing the mask so it was easy to figure out." The man stared at him and smiled even though he couldn't understand how he could see him without his eyes,

"Yes, Naruto that day." He stopped looking at him.

"It's nothing Kakashi, the past means nothing to me anymore. Just keep moving forward that is my belief. Maybe then I can finally understand this thing they keep telling me about, emotions. The only one I have ever felt in my life is rage and I have burnt that all out years ago."

"Naruto please after that day the Hokage has looked high and low for you. You remember the old man right?" Naruto started walking away,

"Tell him, I'm sorry but there is nothing in Konoha for me to return to. I refuse to go back to someplace that is clearly unworthy of me." Sasuke snorted and stepped forward,

"More like they treated the way some dirty orphan bastard deserved to be treated, like a peasant. That is why peasant I'm telling you to hand over that sword you have now or face consequences." Naruto continued walking away and this enraged Sasuke, "Hey listen to me, I'm your superior thus making me your master you bastard!" Naruto ignored him more and this finally caused the Uchiha to snap and charge Naruto. But before he could get within striking range of him he saw he was gone and the body of the boy who beat him on the ground. The world started spinning after feeling a fist hitting his face and sending him through the air. But before he could gain his balance or bearings he was hit in the back again holding him straight up in the air causing him to cough up blood.

"Weird, you claim strength and yet show nothing of the sort. I wonder where this boastful attitude comes from then?" He released the boy from his punch in the spine and let him fall to the ground but the minute he hit the ground he lightly kicked him back over to his teachers.

"Sasuke-kun!" She checked on him seeing he was bruised badly she charged Naruto, "Die you monster!"

"Sakura come back here!" Before he could react Naruto already had his sword in his right hand and sliced the kunai in six places.

'What the hell! Naruto did that kind of damage without me seeing how he did it? How is that possible not even our best sword users can do something like this!' ***Who thought this?***

Naruto lightly puts the sword at her neck and with a small tap he nicks some of her skin causing her to bleed. This caused her to freak out and pass out on the ground from the minor cut.

"How pointless. Why charge someone if you are just going to pass out from the smallest cut? She was someone that interested me all those years ago? How disappointing." Naruto muttered as he looked up to the jonin.

Naruto kicked her back over to the Konoha group and he put his sword on his shoulder causing Kakashi to recognize the blade. It had a small flame kind of carving in the blade and even had a black hilt and dark aura around the blade itself. From what he could see it was no doubt one of the legendary swords,

"Naruto is that a Kitetsu sword?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes it is the first of its kind and the sword that was forged by my distant relative Kitetsu Uzumaki who forged three of these little babies. This is the first one and the strongest of all the blades, she hums can't you hear it?" The group shook their heads slowly and Naruto sighed, "Guess that means killing you would mean nothing for her sad." He sheathed his sword again and this time managed to pick up the ice user's corpse and they both walked away with the bodies back into the village. But before he left they saw him open his eyes and saw the haunting sight of his empty eye sockets and some kind of red aura coming out of them.

"Remember this Leaf, I'm not a child of the village anymore. Hunt me and I shall show you the true path of Ruin."

Time Skip

Upon leaving the land of Waves Naruto and his friend Karasuba buried Zabuza's and Haku's corpses on a ledge overlooking the village and left soon after.

Currently they were slowly approaching the land of Fires border where he finally would meet someone that was a spy for him. The reason Naruto needed spies? Well that is simple, he was looking for people all over the land and even trying to make sure he was ahead of the Leaf now that they know he was nearby. For him, this is part of his trial to finally become the strongest sword user in the land and one day the strongest warrior in the entire world. His whole trial was to find the others students of the other masters in the Land of Blades and defeat them all. Then he would be allowed to fight the masters and then his own master in the very end. More importantly, defeating them means he can challenge his master, the strongest being in the entire world and the one known to few as the one true immortal in all the lands. The leader of the Land of Blades and central figure when it comes to who ended the last few wars of the past few years. In fact the entire Second War, he single handidly killed all the Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo shinobi that dared to end the nation of Uzu in memory of his wife. She was an Uzumaki that stayed with him even knowing she would eventually die and he would continue to live. But they were the happiest memories even if he can't have children of his own with her. She had a smile on her face to the very end and he cried tears of blood losing the one person in this world that was meant to be his savior.

From this point on, Naruto learned from his teacher and how to fully use his unnatural gift of the sword to the highest degree possible. The thing is that he was known to be the one person that refused to train anyone other than his wife and that was only due to their marriage and feeling the need for her to protect herself and her insistence. In time, he never told anyone else how to fight like him, but he said he changed that when meeting him and seeing his wife in him. Wanting him to grow stronger and be the one person that could one day end his life and give him the freedom that he seeks so badly. On top of that he was taught by the other masters who rule the land of Blades and the people that taught his future opponents. His teachers were some of the strongest and most legendary sword users and sometimes weapons users in the world but only two other people other than his master had a huge impact on him. One was Kenshin Uzumaki (Kenshin the Battousai) who taught him his legendary sword style and how to master it even more than he could. While also being the person trying to teach him how to love people and how important emotions were for the world. He still struggled but loved him as one of his own son and told him to return if he ever faces conflict or use the seal to contact him.

The other was an old soldier that taught him to fight through his lack of sight thanks to him being in a similar way. His name was Fujitora and he was known as the rare inheritor of what is known as the Volcano Bloodline. Which allowed him to heat up the earth and chuck the rocks at people at high speeds or even brining down giant boulders onto his enemies, this was known as the move that ended the First Shinobi war before he retired to the land of Blades. He taught him how to make his own style out of his blindness and the different kinds of ways to get around without his eyes and thus he was able to move around with greater ease than before. More in the sense unlike his master he did not need a cane to help him around like his master did at any point of his life.

Seeing his spy standing in a nearby bar entrance he walked up to him and paid him his money. A bag full of Ryo and he said,

"Talk."

"Well I got word that one of the rivals you are looking for is going to be in Konoha for the next three months from the guess of it."

"Why is that?" He smiled,

"Chunin Exams. From what I was able to gather they are trying to drum up business for themselves in the mercenary market."

"I see and their teammates?" He frowned,

"Not much on them other than that they were loyal to them only. They work with them on a daily basis so their teamwork is phenomenal."

"I see that is interesting thank you enjoy the drink." The spy bowed his head to them and left. Naruto and Karasuba walked out of the town and down the road where Naruto saw a couple of bandits charging them and without removing his sword walked by them while Karasuba sliced them to pieces.

"So it seems we are going to face Akame soon." Karasuba whipped the blood off her blade,

"Yes it would seem we are going to clash with her again." Naruto felt his sword vibrating and realized he forgot to do something since yesterday. "Karasuba sorry for this." Without warning he took his sword and cut her along her right breast destroying the fabric around it and showing her bare breast to the world. From there blood started to ooze out of the wound that was formed from the attack. He held his blade out and let the blood drip onto the blade and covering it in the crimson mess. From there, he saw the blade vibrate slightly and decided to sheathe his sword after letting it suck the blood into the blade.

Karasuba on the other hand was moaning from the cut, she quickly sealed up the wound with some of her chakra but then rushed at Naruto. She rubbed her breast on his chest while holding her arms around his neck.

"That was sure hot Naruto, maybe you want to see how you made me feel?" She started moving her lips near his own but before she could get the kiss there was a puff of smoke. Turning her head she was kicked in the face by someone that was flying through the air. Hitting the tree she felt a new wound appear on her head and blood starting to drip down her face. Making a single handseal her clothes quickly fixed itself before looking at the brat.

It was a small girl wearing a shrine maiden looking outfit, gold hair, red eyes, and two golden ears out the top of her head and a pair of fluffy tails out of her lower back.

"Yuki won't allow you to touch her mate like that!"

"Your mate who said he would be with you?" The fox girl snarled before having a red aura appear around her,

"Because as the strongest in the world I have the right to claim who I want and Naruto-kun is my one true mate." Karasuba removed her sword allowing her black and gray aura to flare out slowly,

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind me thrashing you then!" She charged at the Kitsune but she blocked her strike with her aura and this caused the earth to crack under their attack. From this point, Yuki returned with her own strike and soon a brawl broke out between the two women.

 _Sigh_ "I'm heading to the village now, by the time we get there I hope you two can at least work together because are going to be a team for the exam." He started walking away ignoring their brawl that continued to get more violent as the seconds passed. But it seemed what he said registered to them and they shouted,

"What!"

"How tiring." Naruto smiled, "Things are going to be interesting aren't they Akame?"

A day earlier

Kakashi and his team arrived back in Konoha and told his team to head home while he gives the report. Naturally Sasuke denied this request and demanded that he take his complaint about Naruto to the village elders. But he told him, he did this and he would personally promise his suffering from the bridge would be worse at his hands. From this point he went home while yelling he would pay for disrespecting an Uchiha while Sakura followed him thinking he needed her love and guidance while Sai disappeared. Kakashi and Kurenai knew he was going to report back to Danzo and that he was going to organize some kind of raid to find him. But given Naruto's talents and power and the fact that they saw the woman on the bridge doing things similar to his own they knew that he would not be in trouble until later on.

Entering the Kage tower they saw Hiruzen sitting at his desk with his three advisors there talking to him about the exam. Hiruzen was an aged man sitting in the Hokage robes and with a bald spot on the back of his head with a pipe at his side. He was known to many as the God of Shinobi and one of the greatest shinobi to ever live next to Madara and Hashirama and Tobirama. But they were his teachers so it was no shock he learned so much from them. Next to him however were his teammates and rivals one being an aged man with glasses on his face Homura, his female teammate Koharu with an oriental ornament in her hair along with a bandaged up Danzo. Each of them had differing view of Konoha compared to Hiruzen them thinking might meant they were right and should push this on the rest of the world. At one time he was willing to roll over on things with them but after Naruto's attack leaving him blind and fleeing Konoha and the Land of Fire things had changed. One, he had put his foot down on things and warned them pushing him would lead to him lashing out and smashing them to bits. Another being, he report to their lord in order to keep him appease and explain the situation before someone ammoniated the details as his fault entirely. The lord in question was furious to hear what Konoha as a whole has done to the poor child that he personally had the civilians and shinobi responsible for this publically beaten, tortured, and then executed with their names going down as traitors to the country and that if they are ever spoken in his presence that person would be punished. Hiruzen was given full control of Konoha and told to report back to him personally once a month to make sure things are flowing well. He also had told everyone in Konoha if he ever finds Naruto himself he would welcome him in his home and offer him anything in trade as an apology including that he would have them all be brutally beaten by him if that was required.

Danzo first opposed this but when Hiruzen hinted at his hidden activities and his little traitorous acts were already in hands of the Fire Lord and if he so much as tried something behind his back and finds him responsible for anything that leads to his demise he would killed to make assurances that he was not going to be Hokage. Hell, this also was a leading reason why the Uchiha clan as a whole was still running around. For the most part it was Mikoto running as the clan head, her daughter Itomi (Fem. Itachi twin), and some children and young adults of the clan that were running around. Sasuke was considered the disgrace to the family with the way he was acting and the way he was targeting Itachi for revenge telling him that it was pointless in seeing his death. More since they all knew the real reason he killed most of the clan. But he was convinced he was a mass murdering monster that had no love in the world and wanted his head on his wall. Mikoto after so many years gave up on him and appointed Itami as the next clan head and if something happened to her, well she would have Sasuke not as the clan head.

But back to the room, Hiruzen saw Kakashi enter the room with Kurenai from Wave and asked,

"Report?"

"Yes sir and what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room or there are going to be riots in the street."

"What is so bad Kakashi that we can't tell anyone in the village?" Hiruzen coughed telling Homura the nicest way possible to shut the hell up.

"We managed to get the bridge built and save the bridge builder while overthrowing Gato at the same time. But the problem is that Zabuza and his accomplice they were killed in the mix of the mess."

"How did they die?" Kakashi sighed,

"The boy took my Raikiri full on while Zabuza was murdered by a familiar face that is now a traveling samurai." Hiruzen saw the haunted look in his face making him think it was possibly,

"Naruto, it was Naruto wasn't it?" Kakashi nodded his head leaving the elders paling at the idea of the child that was blind killing a A-class Missing Nin.

"Explain." Danzo slammed his cane on the ground but he heard another cough with a glare, he knew he was on thin ice with his comment earlier and now he was pushing it.

"From what I can see Naruto is in possession of a Kitetsu sword, apparently able to fight without his eyesight, has a traveling companion that is just as good as him, and finally he seems to possess mastery of the use of the sword and hand to hand combat."

"I see that is unnerving but Kakashi how was his personality?" he sighed knowing this would break the old man's heart.

"The truth is that he is a broken child. He showed no remorse, pity, anger, happiness, just seemed to dead on the outside and inside. He looked at us with fondess figuring out my identity but showing no interest in concerning himself with the past and only walking forward."

"Hiruzen this is our chance we need to find him and bring him back to the village."

"Did you not listen to the report, he took down an A-rank missing Nin and someone that is well known for killing everyone around him. On top of that, he has a companion just as strong and there is no telling how strong he really is. Going after him now will only upset him and most likely lead to him killing all of them in the process." Hiruzen sighed and took a deep inhale of his pipe. Ever since that day, the day the boy lost his eyes he had kicked himself. He was supposed to take care of him in memory of Minato and Kushina, he failed doing this and his godfather was furious. While he admitted he made mistakes of his own he told him he was being told he was fine and growing into a fine person when that was not true. Since then Jiraiya swore to never step into the village until there was a sighting of Naruto and that is only so he can find him and beg him for forgiveness.

"Regardless he has showed up again and we must claim him again before our we-,"

"Watch it Danzo, that next word better not be weapon or I promise I will kill you here and now." Hiruzen released the full brunt of his power forcing Danzo and the others to back up knowing he was serious and any questioning him would only mean his fury coming from this confrontation.

"Regardless, I have a gut feeling we will be seeing Naruto soon Hokage-sama."

"Why is that Kakashi?"

"Just a feeling I got right now." Out of a puff of smoke came a chunin who was sweating bullets,

"Lord Hokage, Naruto is in the village now along with two other people!"

Chapter End

1) Yuki- kuina from maou-sama no machizukuri


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Fox in the Leaf**

Upon entering the village Naruto was only looking around with his chakra flowing around his body while hearing everything going on around him as well. For him, it was different coming home to a place that was once the center of his nightmares was interesting for sure. More so since he never really cared about what is going on since he heard that the village took a serious hit for their actions to him while he himself was safe in the Land of Blades. In the end, Naruto just approached the village with the same caution he did everywhere else more so because if they recognize him then he would have to be ready to fight. But it felt that no one recognized him but he did hear how everyone was surprised to see a samurai and two girls at his side.

Yuki just ignored them and settled for walking next to Naruto with a smile on her face. She looked like a child but in reality she was older than the village itself so she was just enjoying the feeling of nostalgia. Yeah she never liked her last two host due to what they did to her, she on the other hand was happy to see the village without being chained to a asteroid in the middle of the mindscape. At this same time, if she saw someone aiming for Naruto she was going to make sure it be the last thing they do. Karasuba was of the same mind set but they still argued over who would share a bed with him in the night but Naruto just ignored this and told them to figure it out on their own.

Upon entering the center of the village he paid for a hotel room and stated he was going to go out and see the sites again. Yuki quickly followed behind him to make sure no one dared try anything leaving Karasuba to secure their room. But when she did she saw an old man wearing a white robe and wearing a large hat on his head with three other elderly people following behind him and some masked men. The hotel owner bowed to the Hokage but she just stared at the old man,

"Greetings young lady."

"Greetings what can I do for you old man?" The people at the counter glared at her for her blatant disregard of their Hokage. But Hiruzen laughed remembering how Naruto called him that too when he was growing up and the first word he said was 'Jiji' and he warmed his heart.

"I see you definitely Naruto's traveling companion and someone that is close to him."

"Yes we are lovers." She smiled at the shocked looks on their faces and some of the hotel employees recognizing the name of the demon of the leaf.

"Wait that man was the de-," Karasuba appeared next to him with a sword at his throat and a blood thirsty smile on her face.

"A what?" She radiated killing intent and he soiled himself while falling on his ass.

"He meant he is happy to see Naruto and knows if anything happens to him, his room, or you and his other teammate then there will be an investigation correct?" He glared at the man who paled at the sight of the Hokage's anger pointed at him and nodded his head. Karasuba smiled at the old man while sheathing her blade but she noticed something was invading her mind. Looking over she saw it was the old man standing there with his eyes focused on her and something coming out of his bandages. She took out a kunai and said,

"This goes into your friends so called empty socket if he doesn't stop what he is doing now." Hiruzen glared at Danzo,

"What is she talking about Danzo?"

"Nothing Hokage-sama." He turned and walked away while cursing mentally of being pointed out and knew this is going to be bad if Hiruzen starts poking around in his personal affairs. He would have to contact Orochimaru later to confirm some changes to their plans down the line.

While Hiruzen and the others were talking to the Crow Naruto was walking around the village and heading to the entrance in the West while enjoying the feeling. He loved this feeling, the feeling of the air on his skin and the idea that tomorrow he is going to fight some powerful warriors and show them what he has. He had already sealed the Kitetsu blade to avoid it requiring a proper sacrifice on its blade. For him, he was happy his other blade was with him since it was not cursed like his original sword was but there was a required feeling of his blade being of higher maintenance than most of the other weapons he has seen. It was a powerful sword forged by his master but he warned him that taking care of the blade means the better the care the more powerful it will become in time.

He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting and thus dashed over that way to sense an amusings scene. In front of him was Sasuke standing in a nearby tree with a red hair teen hanging below him upside down and they were watching the scene. One was a black covered boy with makeup carrying some kind of wrap on his back while holding a kid wearing a helmet on his head and brown hair. Next to them was a girl with four pig tails he could feel out and at the same came carrying a very large fan on her back. In front of them was Sakura and Sai who was smiling at the scene while displaying no real emotions whatsoever.

Naruto landed on the ground while slowly walking up to the group and chuckilng at the scene.

The group turned to see the blond hair teen approaching them; earning a glare from Sasuke, Sakura, and a neutral look from Sai. Inside however he was scared, something he thought was not possible, of the teen in front of him. Without his eyes he managed to take down Zabuza and from the rumors around ROOT he heard is that he killed several shinobi in the process that belonged to Danzo-sama.

The other group however was looking at the scene in confusion of the blind swordsman approaching them, except the red hair teen who could hear his mother screaming that he must have his blood. The brown hair child just thought this guy was a weirdo like the pink hair girl.

"So anyone going to explain why you are planning on striking the child of the Hokage?"

"What's it to you blind bastard?" Temari smacked him on the head,

"Kankuro cut it out, if that kid is the grandson of the Hokage it be better that you don't get us kicked out."

"Oh really, what is he going to do about it then?" Suddenly he felt something at his throat and saw it was a sword that glistened showing it being able to cut his throat. The teen was holding the boy out while putting him on the ground facing away from Kankuro.

"Run along child, this is something that is beyond your training for now."

"Thanks mister but what's your name?" The teen smiled,

"Ask your grandfather he knew me." The kid frowned before taking off with two more children joining him in his run.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto turned to the black covered teen,

"Yes?" He pushed his sword closer to his throat showing he was willing to cut him. "What is it I can do for you?"

"Who the hell are you to challenge us? You think your hot shit just becau-,"

"Kankuro that is enough."

The red hair teen appeared on the ground while staring down the blond hair teen.

"B-but Gaara-,"

"Shut or I'll kill you." Gaara turned back to the blond swordsman but what he saw in the background was something no one else saw. He saw a short, blonde haired girl standing there in the shadows while radiating a dark red aura with fox ears on her head. She glared at him and it seemed her red eyes just got darker and darker the more he focused on it.

 _'SHUKAKU! I dare you to harm him! You do and I promise as the oldest sibling I will tear you to shreds!'_

 _'Fuck, sister got a crush, best to go now_ son _.'_

'Yes mother.'

Gaara quickly got out of the situation by saying,

"I'm Gaara Subaku I look forward to meeting you in the chunin exams,"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Fox of Ruin." The group paled at the title and he smiled bloodthirstily,

"Mother hungers for your blood."

Soon the teens were gone before Naruto was hit by a blond blur,

"Yuki found Naruto-kun!" She hopped in front of him, "Did you see how I sent that sand dumbass running for the hills!"

Naruto leaned down and scratched her head and she purred at the amazing sensation where her ears should be. "I did Yuki, I'm so proud of you."

"Hey hold on a minute!" Turning his head he put Yuki on his shoulders, his head getting clung to by the fox.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing in our village! We could have you arrested for what you did to us in Wave!" Naruto shook his head,

"You can't, for one I was fighting Zabuza and then you guys decided to attack me. Next, while I'm not a Leaf citizen anymore I'm pretty sure you guys don't have a bounty out for me so you can't arrest me." Naruto turned away from them and blurred again down the street and finished, "Also the Chunin Exams are in your village this time around meaning I'm here to fight in them. Look forward to seeing if you guys are worth killing in this exam." With that he was gone and the group was terrified or angry that someone like him was in the village. How dare they disrespect them, they earned their respect for being born in the great clans of the village or being trained to be the best in the village.

Naruto had picked up some sweets and walked back to his room in the hotel while avoiding the many ANBU that were trying to watch him during his walk with Yuki. She was eating her sweets on his head while he had a bag for him and Karasuba to share. But the minute he opened the door he saw her sitting in a chair drinking some sake surrounded by the corpses of blank face ANBU agents.

"ROOT huh?"

"Yeah you think these bastards would cut it out given that if we go missing the Hokage is going to suspect him in a second."

"True but he doesn't care he is acting on what is good for the 'village' or more what is good for him to gain his title as Hokage. Oh well, we'll deal with him in due to him but for now enjoy the snack and let's get some sleep. I rather be awake while we are taking the exam and able to finally fight Akame after all these years." Soon the three ate the sweets and after putting up some seals had fallen asleep unaware that the ROOT trying to get to them were turn to ash the minute they tried to bypass the seal or mess with the seal formation around the room.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto woke up and started his walk to the academy with Yuki at the front and Karasuba standing next to him on his left. Entering the building he was flooded with memories of promising to become Hokage, become a strong shinobi for the village. The reality of the situation however was that no matter how hard he tried he would never be accepted by the village. So he was content being here long enough to fight Akame and then leave without a second thought.

Walking up the stairs and entering the room he saw the room filled with shinobi of genin level and only a few having Jounin or even ANBU or Sanin level strength at this point. For him, it was an everyday thing given who his teacher was and the other masters he met over the years. But he eventually ran into a black hair girl with red eyes and wearing a black top and red skirt and armguards with a katana at her side. She looked at him with a small smile on her face with her two teammates a blond hair woman with a tight black singlet and some leg pants and a belt. The other was a man with black hair and a red and white spear on his back and a sword at his side.

"Akame it has been a while."

"Indeed Naruto-kun."

"Hey one shot." The girl frowned,

"Hello Sadist."

"Tiny chest." Akame frowned more,

"At least it is better than having breasts that can't match performance." Karasuba glared at the girl and was about to lash out but Naruto stopped them with his sword between them. Shocking the room never seeing him reach for his weapon or even remove it from its sheathe.

"That is enough Akame I think you can guess why I'm here yes?" She nodded her head,

"Word has gotten out you killed Zabuza and took his sword."

"Indeed. So I heard you be here so I've come to challenge you at some point and see who is stronger." She smiled,

"I accept either in this tournament or when the tournament is over."

"Good so do you know the whereabouts of the other students?" Akame tilted her head but then the blond girl asked,

"Hold on Akame how do you know these three?" She turned to her teammate,

"Oh right I haven't done introductions. Leone, Bulat this is my friend from the Land of Blades Naruto Uzumaki also known as the Fox of Ruin while her friend is the Sadist or Karasuba as she claim is her name. The other is Yuki and she is someone that usually is not too far from Naruto at any point."

"Oh I see well then nice to meet you guys." She shook their hands while Bulat smiled,

"Yeah nice to know that Akame has such a handsome friend."

"He's gay." The room heard this and was turned silent from the comment alone.

"Hey don't give people the wrong impression of me would ya Leone?" Naruto sighed and went back to Akame,

"The other students?"

"Well I heard Cloud is somewhere in the Land of Water, Esdeath is fighting out on the Northern Terrain, and I think I heard rumors that Coycutus was fighting somewhere near the land of Earth or Land of Snow."

"I see, that is interesting then. I'll probably stop by Land of Water since it is closer than the others. That way I can give Cloud the sword and fight him in a straight up match." Akame shoo her head,

"He won't fight you remember? It also has to be Samehada." Naruto tcked,

"Damn forgot about that."

"Don't worry I'm sure Esdeath shouldn't be too hard to fine given her love of carnage and mayhem. All you'll have to do is follow the corpses to the source."

"That and that dumbass Coycutus wouldn't be that much harder to find due to him probably taking someone's side in a war in Snow."

"Probably."

"Alright," Naruto sees Kabuto pull out a card and could hear something he said,

"Naruto Uzumaki, not much on him I'm afraid he apparently was once a child of the Hidden Leaf before he fled to the lands unknown, other than that nothing really stands out for him. Same for his two teammates and the other team."  
Sasuke seethed and saw Naruto smile at him knowing he can't get anymore out about him so he just glared at him with his sharingan. Naruto just shook his head and then the boy, Kabuto, was attacked by Sound shinobi. From this point, Naruto heard the protector arrive and shout,

"Alright maggots I'm Ibiki and I'm here to start the exam! Hey Sound ninja's take a seat or I'll have you thrown out!"

"Sorry protector we got antsy won't happen again." Naruto watched through his chakra that the mummified man was with some kind of weapon on his arm to cause vibrations. He was unimpressed by anything else about him due to his chakra being almost none existent in any other sense. Next to him, his two teammates share the same distinction due to the girl only having some chakra less than the mummified guy and the other teammate. Finally the final teammate apparently had his chakra focused into his arms and right where his palms would be. This told him that he was pretty weak himself and had probably one good move he would use frequently.

From this point, Naruto took his seat and felt that he was next to the Hyuga girl and she was shivering in fear and confusion. On the other side was some teen that was from another village and not worth noting at this point.

 _'Naruto-_ kun _, Yuki sense two of her siblings here.'_

 _'Interesting who are they?'_

 _'Yuki guess it is her youngest siblings Matatabi the Nibi and Shukaku the Ass Raccoon.'_

 _'Huh I know about Shukaku_ given _I ran into him yesterday but what about Matatabi?'_

 _'She is sitting behind you,_ apparently _she has a red hair dark skin girl with her and a boy with white hair and they all carrying swords.'_

 _'_ Well _then Yuki keep me informed if they are trying anything.'_ He could feel her give a mock salute to him.

'Yes Yuki will complete the objective that is set out for her and then you might reward Yuki?' Naruto smiled,

 _'I will.'_ The connection was cut and soon the whole class was starting on the exam while some are cheating obviously but others are doing it more discreetly. For them, they were either using chakra or creative means of cheating on the tests while trying to discern the real goal of this test. Naruto didn't care about the test and just left his paper blank while he practice some mental tricks in his head. He learned about training in the mindscape and while physical activities don't translate from his mind into real life, learning moves and techniques that require chakra was a different story.

While he was focusing on this task Yuki gathered up her chakra and with her eyes turning red under a genjutsu to hide it she contacted her sibling Matatabi,

'Hello _sister Yuki has not seen you in a while.'_

 _ **'Yuki! What are you doing sister I did not know you left your seal.'** _Matatabi stood as a massive blue and black flame cat with gold eyes and having two tails swinging behind her.

' _My master allowed me to leave the seal after we learned to trust each other. I wanted to know about your host and why they are here.'_ Matatabi gulped when in the mindscape she saw her sister glaring at her daring her to lie to her. Growing up when the old man died Yuki was the one that took care of her and the rest of the younger siblings and made sure they were ready for the real world. While she was part of one of the villages that did not abuse the Jinchuriki there was still their fair share of problems that came up from time to time. She still feared Yuki who was the strongest of them and one of the few people that after acting out could put her and the rest of them in their place if the time calls for it.

 ** _'Orders from her Raikage, their objective is to infiltrate the village and see if they can make off with the seed of a Hyuga. The girls are to try and seduce one while the boy is going out of his way to try and see if he can woo one of the women of the Hyuga clan._** Apparently ** _he is still obsessed with getting the Byakugan for his village, or at least that is what it seemed. Yugito was told to do this by the village elders and thus she had to do it or be punished for disobeying them.'_**

 _'How sad sister, can't even protect your host even if you can leave the seal?'_

 ** _'Not all of us have a wish of being known as powerful enough to leave their seal.'_**

 _'Regardless, tell your host this; I'm watching you both and if I find your team performing any evil task I will remove your forcibly and punish you myself.'_ Matatabi saw her sister turn into her real demon form and this scared her shitless because it seemed she had gotten even stronger since she was sealed all those years ago.

 ** _'I will sister.'_**

 _'Good.'_

After leaving the mindscape Nibi sighed and started getting in contact with her host warning her of Yuki, her host, and the fear of going through this mission even if this might cost them everything in the end.

All around the room everyone was either spotted too many times or just decided to quit after finding the test too hard. In time, the examiner shouted them to stop and that he was about to unveil the final question. From there he asked if anyone wanted to drop out and then told them they fail this question then they would never be allowed to become Chunin.

In the end, he turned to Naruto who he was told was back in the village and glared at the teen.

"So what about you brat? I heard you were back. Pretty ballsy that you are taking the exam with no eyes? You think you're ready to fail and never reach anything in life?" Naruto smiled at the man and opened his eye sockets showing how hollow they were. This caused him to flinch and back away from the teen who then said,

"You think your little intimidation tactics work? I'm sorry they don't after all this village did do this to me." He took one of his hands and put it into the empty socket of his left eye and rolled it around the rims. This freaked some of the students out, some passed out, others blanched at his basic disregard of his injury, and finally the shocking fact that he was just talking about having his eyes gouged out like nothing. "Losing my eyes has been one of the hardest things I had to deal with along with having to learn to fight and kill without them. But then again I enjoy not having eyes again, that way when I kill someone they know I saw them as a warrior rather than what they look like." Naruto then pulled his hand out of his eye, "So why don't we finish this and move on."

Ibiki had done and seen many things in life that either freaked him out or just made him immune to weird shit like this. In the end, this is the creepiest thing, the Hokage told him to evaluate Naruto while testing him. From what he could see the kid is just uncaring, he stopped caring about the world around him and was just enjoying the road he was taking. To him, if he died today it meant nothing because he was still not going to let anyone take away the choice of his life. That is what it boiled down to, he wanted to have complete control of his life and no one was going to take this from him and it freaked him out a bit. This kid, he was not normal something not even the ROOT could reach, he was a monster, no a demon of the highest order.

Ibiki walked away from him and shouted,

"All who have stayed, you passed the first phase of the Chunin Exams." Everyone start questioning the point of the exam and he went into detail about it. Eventually they were interrupted by a black blur hitting the wall and revealing,

'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi has arrived!" Standing there was a purple hair woman wearing a fishnet shirt, brown leather jacket, brown eyes, and a shinobi skirt.

"Alright brats don't celebrate because it is time for the second exam!" Ibiki came from behind the tarp,

"Anko your early again." The woman frowned,

"Woah more than 60 people left you lost your touch Ibiki."

"Or we just have a tough group this year." Looking at where he was staring she saw the blind swordsman and smiled,

"Oh did the blind kid bump you off as terrifying?" She was teasing but then she found herself the target of potent KI coming from a small yellow hair girl with gold eyes. She glared at the woman and she sweated from the feeling of her unrivaled power coming off her body.

"Well it doesn't matter because when I'm done I should cut this more than in half easy!" She licked a kunai and soon shouted, "Head for the Forest of Death if you don't know where that is better asked for directions. If you are not there in a hour then you'll be disqualified." Naruto smiled,

"Very well, come Karasuba, Yuki." Both appeared at his side and soon were gone in a blur. She was shocked by the pure speed that he displayed and seemed like he was moving faster than Hiraishin. More so to the point that he was moving at the speed that he can take others with him.

Soon the class piled out and in that time only three teams did not make it to the Forest of Death and Anko was staring them all down. She explained how this part of the exam was going to work while Naruto was sensing around and felt a disturbance in the area. More from the Kusa woman who apparently had a dark taint in her chakra and gave off the feeling of snakes that Yuki confirmed her sent. Naruto only knew of one person that had that kind of sent other than the examiner and if it was them he could take the Kusanagi back with him today. Otherwise he could finally test himself against an actual S-class shinobi and see if they match up to him. While some carry the title of S-class in the shinobi world, the masters of the Land of Blades were higher than them and carry the same title. So he got around to the idea of calling the two groups either entitled S-class or Master S-class. Entitled means just because they have a S-class rank on their name they get a swell head about it and might not have the skills to actually back up the rank. Other than that the Master S-class are real monsters and can slaughter entire armies on their own without people getting in the way of the mix.

Anko saw that Naruto was not paying attention was settling for petting his younger teammate. So to mess with him she pulled out a kunai but before she could throw it she saw Naruto in front of her with his hand on her hand preventing it from throwing. Next he had his other hand on her throat and she froze in fear of the smile on his face. It was not a warming smile, more it was smile that was radiating evil intent.

"I hope you were not planning on throwing that at me now. That would be ill advised since I could easily just kill you for that." He let his aura radiate wildly.

Anko, undisturbed by this, let the kunai fly.

Naruto smirked.

Anko's eyes widened as her kunai disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto in Yuki's mouth as she was squatting next too Naruto.

"Good girl." Naruto said blandly as Yuki shattered the kunai with her teeth while glaring menacingly at Anko before tensing and slinking into Naruto's arm like putty when he started to pet her.

"Sorry I guess you are better than the normal genin's around here." Anko stated with a shrug while Yuki laughed lightly at this comment as Naruto petted her head.

If her tails were visible they would be wagging madly.

"Of course, while I practice the sword I have other talents and I'm sure the rest of the world will see soon."

In this time he went back to his team and they signed the waivers before having their own scroll handed to them with a sneer from the chunin. Naruto knew this is one of the demon haters and that he was planning on faking his scroll, so he quickly blurred past him and took his own scroll along with the other scroll they needed before appearing back in place. It was a few seconds but he did it thanks to his new speed move he developed that moves faster than the brain can process and in those split moments makes it look like you never took your eye off the person.

Naruto eventually arrived at his gate and smiled at the feeling of excitement. HE wondered if he should go after the snake first, his little buddy that had too much information not to be a spy, the kumo team, or just go wild? The possibilities are endless for him.

"Alright everyone start!" Naruto and his team took off in a blur and proceeded into the forest. The second Exam has begun.

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Forest and True Fear**

Naruto and his team were dashing through the tree lines and trying to find people they could hunt down or take out. For him, seeing was not something he was concerned about at this point. More so, thanks to the Kyubi and her chakra he is able to see things more in the sense of a shady outline and able to follow their chakra pathways. Thus meaning he is incapable of being tricked by illusions to his other senses or fooled by fake clones. But for him that is not what he is worrying about as he could sense something in the forest that was out of place.

A dark twisted form of chakra that he saw was quickly rushing at something but it was alone meaning that this was a single individual effort. Either they abandoned their team or they were not meant to be in the forest at this time. More so, Naruto knew that this chakra felt familiar in terms of something he sensed before while he was traveling as someone that was not really among the living or somewhere between the realms of living. His master had told him about this ritual that was started a couple of years ago and that someone had given the notes of this to one other person and since his master killed the original it left the other as the only suspect. More so since this is someone that was rumored being willing to transfer their soul into other people and control them for their own personal gain.

Naruto turned to Karasuba and Yuki and said,

"I'm going to check out this chakra signature that is attracting me, I want the both of you to go ahead and find the scroll we need. My clone shall go with you." With a single nod a second clone appeared next to him, no smoke or anything. This was a special cloning technique he learned that makes the best thing next to yourself in the form of a clone that if killed will vanish on the spot. While most would take about all their chakra reserves to create something so complex and powerful, it only took a small amount of Yuki's chakra to make it and harden it to be more efficient if necessary. He doubted that he had to worry about the clone dying but it was better to keep it ready when needed.

"Alright Naruto-kun Yuki wishes she can go with you though."

"Same, I mean we are supposed to be a team in this." Naruto smiled at both girls but countered,

"You do have me in the form of this clone, but I have to find this chakra and see if it is who I think it is. If so then the exams are about to become much more interesting for everyone." The two nodded their head while he turned to his clone, "Make sure you take the scroll from your opponents, dead or alive I don't care just make sure it gets done."

Naruto saw the three take off and seeing this as his cue he dashed to the dark chakra that he sensed and saw that it was heading to another group that was a little farther away from them at this point. But from the chakra he could guess it was the Uchiha and his team and honestly he wanted to cut this off before he got there. That was until he felt something approaching him and quickly reacted to the snake that was aiming to devour him. With a small glint of his katana he sliced the monster into pieces with a single strike. A puff of smoke alerted him to the disappearance of the summoning so he landed on a large root in the forest high above the ground and smiled,

"Don't think that trick would work on me. I have seen tricks like this before where someone would send a summon to distract while they appear behind them or below them to strike while they are focused on their surroundings." Turning his head Naruto saw the faint outline of a man with black hair and pale skin with golden eyes and sinister chakra coming out of the ground.

"Well aren't you the ever observant one Naruto-kun." The man snickered a little bit with a slithering noise coming from him. Naruto shook his head,

"Please this is basic tactics for those that rather win a fight and kill their opponent quickly while others would charge in head first against an opponent to prove their strength. I'm no fool knowing that there a several kinds of people like that in this world."

"Interesting and how did you learn these tactics then without your precious eyes? I mean I would understand if you were an Uchiha that had the sharingan but your nothing more than a dirty-," he found a cut appear on his cheek causing blood to explode out of the wound. Orochimaru howled from the pain and saw that Naruto had his sword on his shoulder.

"Quite honestly, you talk too much for a so called shinobi." More slashes appear on the root they were standing on and were coming at an alarming rate to Orochimaru who quickly leapt to a nearby tree and stood there on the side of it. The root collapsed and this made Naruto jump off the root base he was standing on and dash at the tree where Orochimaru was.

"Well now isn't this interesting old fool you seem shocked about something?" Orochimaru grunted at his comment,

"Yes how are you able to see me last I checked blind people can't see the world around them."

"That is true for most people but the fact is that I can see you perfectly. I can see where your chakra is, the clone is, and even how much energy you are using to keep the snakes in your sleeves hidden." Naruto felt another Orochimaru leap from the tree but he quickly cut it down with one long range cut that made it pop. "Now then, shall we continue this match?" Orochimaru's smugness returned,

"Please we both know you can't beat me boy. After all I'm an S-class Shinobi with a high reputation of being one of the legendary Sanin while you are nothing more than a child that ran away after one too many beatings he couldn't handle." Naruto laughed lightly at this and then appeared with his sword in his gut, Orochimaru turned into a log and was now going through hand signs of his own, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto leapt away from the tree and appeared beneath the snake which he then charged his sword with lightning,

"Sword Art: Lighting Strike." He swung his blade up pointing the tip at the Sanin coming down and pierced him with the lightning bolt from his blade. Orochimaru was pierced through the shoulder and collapsed to the ground and grunted from the pain he was in.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't really expect me to not see that trick coming did you? I mean while I'm not a shinobi I had to live most of my life running from them. You have to be pretty dumb to think I'm the same as I was when I was eight."

The sannin growled, how dare this brat mock him! He pushed more chakra into his sleeves and out came some snakes, "Hidden Snake Jutsu!" Naruto sighed before sheathing his sword again and covering himself in chakra,

"Sword art 5: Vanishing Strike." With one chakra covered sword strike the snake's disintegrated from the snake Sanin's sleeves leaving him immobile at this time. He was growing more annoyed before deciding to bring out his own ace in the hole, he choked up the Kusanagi Sword.

"Well since we are going blade to kunai why don't I change things up and fight you like the samurai you are." He charged and swung his blade at Naruto who appeared behind him this time. 'What the hell how is he so fast it shouldn't be possi-Gah!'

Naruto buried his left hand into his back sending him flying off into a tree causing it to shatter the wood and be buried inside.

"Well isn't this disappointing, you thought I was a samurai give me a break. I might look like one and carry a sword in my hand and prefer to use it in real combat but I'm not one to follow their code of honor. For me the only rule that matters is: Survival or Death."

A blade pierced Naruto's shoulder but he proved to be an afterimage causing the snake to grunt at the sight. He looked around and finally landed his eyes on the man he was aiming for. The cocky teen was hanging upside down from a nearby tree branch causing him to realize that this brat was toying with him. No matter what he did the kid was going to dodge his attacks or make him pay for trying to attack him and nothing he did would matter in the end. More in the sense he was able to tell where he was at all times given what he told him earlier about being able to read his movements and actions with ease thanks to his chakra enhanced sight. So getting a flash tag he threw it at the teen who cut the tag causing it to erupt in a blinding light. Naruto felt his chakra being unable to see through the light but he sensed the snake appearing behind him so he put his blade back there and blocked his swing.

"You think I didn't learn to use my other senses? How much are you underestimating me?"

"Damn brat!" He jumped back and went through another set of hand signs but before he could finish Naruto cut off one of his hands. He then placed his palm into his stomach before turning it into a knuckle based strike.

"Gah!"

Orochimaru felt his insides being turned into mush and was sent flying into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground with a massive thud and he was bleeding heavily from the attack. Looking up he saw the boy smiling down at him with his eye sockets open for him to see. This boy, something was off about his fighting style and his posture.

'It's like looking at a monster, no it is like looking at the devil himself.' For one of the few times in his life he felt fear, fear of the boy in front of him that was now walking up to him on the ground. He had a black and red aura flowing around him but he saw it was not the Kyubi that was behind him but some kind of demonic presence, a being that was only black in body, black horns that sprouted out of his head, and red eyes. Orochimaru knew it, this monster was stronger than him and he was showing it with the greatest of ease. If he wanted to accomplish his goals he had to leave now or he was going to be cut down while that meant he would have to find a different time to infect Sasuke with his seal. Probably sometime around the final's month more than likely.

"Well it has been fun Naruto-kun but I'm afraid I must be going now." Naruto looked at the snake and with one swing he sent a wind blade at the man. He quickly ducked into the ground and tried to leave the area. But Naruto was right on top of him and slammed his sword into the ground sending lighting out in the ground forcing him back to the surface. The man tried to summon more snakes to distract the boy but he just slashed at them and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We are not done here snake." Naruto charged him and with his sword sheathed but ready to be unleashed he quickly casted a small smoke pellet and disappeared again but this time he was high in the trees again but this failed to trick Naruto. He just looked up and one move he said,

"Sword Art 7: Heavenly Cut." Soon the trees around him were cut down in single massive slashes but the one that he was hiding in was turned into multiple wooden cubes.

"Damn brat!" He fired a set of fireballs at Naruto but he just cut them to pieces as well with his chakra now flaring around his body. He smiled at the snake while landing on a still standing branch.

"You should know Orochimaru the protectors probably detected your chakra and given one of them is your former student I wouldn't be surprised if she is on her way here."

"What are you getting at brat?" He smiled while unsheathing his sword and flicking it at the ground. The blade slashed the ground with a great gust and before the man could react, four cuts appeared on his back and chest.

"Nothing really just wanted to distract you long enough with the comment to injure you."

"Fucking brat! When I'm done with you I'll have your body dissected just for shits and giggles!" Naruto laughed at the threat,

"But if you try then my teammates know to kill your little spy." Orochimaru quickly flinched at this but tried to hide his shock at the information,

"What spy?"

"Oh you know the one that you have masquerading as a Genin one that stands out too much given how often he took the exam. I mean it be a shame that his identity got leaked if you die here. That would really screw your plans up wouldn't it?" Orochimaru growled,

"Damn you brat." Naruto laughed,

"Many have already done that and none have succeeded in sending me to hell yet. But if you want to save your man you better leave now, I think the protector is coming."

"Next time we meet I'll kill you brat." Naruto waved off his threat while having one more cut appear next to him,

"Next time, you will be the one that dies, not me. After all you were barely able to survive in the land of the immortal." This comment shocked Orochimaru, was that where the boy was hiding all these years? If so that means he met the man that was the legend among the world, someone he wanted to study to know how it was possible for him to live as long as he did. But he needed to get to his spy so he would worry about that later.

Seeing the Snake Sanin gone, Naruto sighed before sheathing his sword at the boring match. Honestly he was not worthy of his S-rank status, it was more of a formality at this point and something that was unwarranted. He got it from losing a three on one fight against someone that was just as strong as them. If he was them he would have been ashamed of this accomplishment and at the same time not eager to talk about the incident. Well, he was the weakest of the sannin due to him becoming too paranoid in research and seeking to gain more power through any means possible. Oh well, his power was nothing and he would continue to be nothing until the day he decides his time is no longer worth continuing and he would then end his cursed existence in this world.

Out of the brush line Naruto saw the outline for the snake student that was trying to intimidate him earlier, her name escaped him but he was not worried about it. So using his substitution he quickly changed places with his clone who quickly popped leaving him with everything that happened at this point. They got their scroll, the girls brutalized the poor bastards that dared to attack them, and once more they slaughtered the parties involved. Finally, he got word that they were ready to enter the tower so that is why they were walking to the entrance. Surprisingly they were here first as he could not sense the power or presence of anyone else in the tower of the genin team. Some were closing in on them but they were still first and that is what mattered in the scheme of things.

Walking into the main room they opened the scrolls and tossed them to the floor where out of the smoke Naruto saw the chakra of the man that became family to him. He stood there in his hokage robe and hat and smiled down at him and he could sense the warmth coming off him.

Hiruzen was happy, finally he got to see Naruto for the first time since he was a little child and honestly it bothered him. While he did think he looked the part of a samurai he could tell his aura was that of someone that was not following the honor code they created. More he was someone fighting for survival while looking for something to give him purpose. He sighed, this reminded him of how much he failed and how those close to Naruto and his parents failed to keep him safe. Now he was a broken child with nothing more than simple bloodlust feeding him.

"It is good to see you passed Naruto-kun." He smiled,

"Was there any doubt Jiji?" The man laughed, it was good to hear he was still the old man to him.

"Yes if anyone was going to pass at this point it had to be you and your teammates. Which reminds I got to meet Karasuba but not the other one what is your name dear?" The small blond girl puffed her chest out,

"My name is Yuki and I'm Naruto's everything!" Karasuba glared and flared her aura at her,

"Oh really and why would he be interested in your child like body when he can have all of this?" She rubbed her breasts making them bounce and her curves.

Hiruzen blushed and was having thoughts of jealousy that Naruto got to have this around him most times and by the sounds of it she wanted him to perve on her. Why couldn't there be more women like this during his time in youth?

Yuki growled, how dare this silver hair bitch. She was the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu and the person that was only worthy of being Naruto's mate!

"How dare you Yuki sees nothing special about you! After all I can have a body like that myself but Yuki finds no reason to lower herself to someone like you whore!"

"What the fuck did you call me brat!"

"A whore what are you going to do about it?" The two stared each other down before a clashing of steel was heard. Karasuba had her dark black Katana at hands that shared a similar characteristic to Naruto's sword Kitetsu while Yuki had a pink sword in hand. This one was hanging on by a string instead of the handle strap. She slammed her weapon on Karasuba's and their auras erupted to life.

Naruto sighed and bowed to Hiruzen,

"Sorry about them Jiji sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by children instead of women." The old man laughed,

"There are times like this that I'm reminded of my own office half the time. I swear some people just have to act so childish when it comes to getting their way."

"Amen on that." Naruto sighed and looked at the girls as they started slashing at each other, "While they are sparring with each other how about we go to your office to catch up a bit?"

"I would like that Naruto." Soon the two of them left Karasuba and Yuki who both clashed with great ferocity but at the same time scaring the shit out of everyone that would enter the front door to see the two of them clashing at tremendous speed and power.

In the Hokage's temporary office Hiruzen took a seat behind his chair and Naruto sat in one in front of him with his sword on his lap.

"So Jiji I'm guessing your main questions stem to my sight, training, and where I've been all these years yes?"

"That is mostly what I wanted to talk about yes Naruto."

"Well the truth is that I can only tell you so much as I'm sure you might have guessed I was in the Land of Blades for the past few years."

"I see," Hiruzen sighed, figured that the one place they couldn't enter and Naruto was hiding out there learning under a powerful teacher.

"Yes, I was trained there for the previous years and learned from some people how to move around without my eyes but learned a trick with my chakra that allows me to see in hazy images."

"So does this come with any benefits?"

"Well I can't be tricked by illusions as I can't see them and at the same time I can tell a clone from a real person due to the flow of the chakra in their body."

"Interesting so you can see the people in the room then?" Naruto nodded his head before pulling his sword out of the sheath. Aiming it to the right side he then said,

"Sword Art: Lightning Strike." Naruto's attack pierced the fool that was sitting there revealing a man wearing a blank mask and having the sign of death written on his face. More in the sense that the attack pierced his chest and was causing blood to pour out of his chest heavily. "As you can see I picked up our little eavesdropper, someone that you might recognize?"

"Yes sadly this is Danzo's little troop."

"Indeed, quite honestly more and more of his people have come looking for me when I left the village and it has driven me up a wall at this point."

"I bet so what do you plan to do?" Naruto smiled walking up to the mask man he removed it revealing an Inuzuka and without warning opened his mouth. He removed the cynide pill he had hidden in his mouth ready for when he needed to die but he also pulled out his tongue. He tried to bite it but found his body was not reating like he wanted it to.

"Your body is mine to control now," Naruto did two hand signs before removing the seal on his tongue.

"What do you mean?" The man coughed blood when the sword was removed from his body.

"Simply put that power allowed me to stop you from biting your tongue or trying to use the pill in your mouth or talking. But now you are free to talk but moving is not a question as your nerves are fried now. Welcome to the life of someone that might never walk again." Naruto turned to Hiruzen, "You might want to have him locked in a special space that only you and people you trust can reach." Hiruzen nodded his head and had a purple hair woman with a cat mask take him away while he continued to talk to Naruto about the past few years. Naruto learned more about what happened to the village and also told him of some of his adventures. He begged Naruto to join the village again but he said he wouldn't as he made a goal and must achieve it even if that means doing it without having someone at his back. The old man understood but asked him to at least write to him as he missed him badly and he wanted to give him what is his from his parents Naruto agreed that after the tournament he would take what is his.

They then talked about the spy and Orochimaru, Naruto telling him to act like nothing was wrong but to keep an eye on a teen that was out of place among the combatants. He agreed to this and Naruto was allowed to retreat to his room where he saw Yuki and Karasuba settled in but covered in bruises and cuts from their fight in the main hall. He sighed, these two never changed no matter what was going on. Naruto told them to get some sleep so they can heal up.

Naruto laid down as well and fell asleep. The minute he did the two knew something was wrong. He was sweating badly, the memories of the past were haunting him again and the two of them frowned at this. Yuki quickly cuddled to him with her tail wrapped around his waist and her ears flat thinking,

'Don't worry Naruto Yuki-chan will take away those memories.' Using some of her chakra she blocked the dark memories off while cuddling to him.

Karasuba frowned and stood up, grabbed her sword and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yuki asked sternly, as she held Naruto.

"I'm going out." Karasuba replied angrily. "I'm going to kill those bastards that did this to him!"

"You will not."

"What was that?"

Yuki opened her eyes and glared tearfully at Karasuba. Her face was contorted in rage and her eyes were burning with vengeance.

"Because Naruto wants to do it his way." Yuki stated.

"I don't care." Karasuba snapped as a second sword appeared at her hip, Via seal on her body at the area, and drew it, revealing the same flame pattern as Naruto's Kitetsu I. "Kitetsu II wants the blood of those who wronged him. I will quench its thirst, even if… Even if he hates me for it."

Yuki, unafraid of the cursed sword pointed at her by her angered teammate, sighed.

"Why do we always have to do this?" She stated. "Every time we talk we talk we yell and argue. Why can't we just agree this one time that what he wants is more important than what we selfishly desire?"

Karasuba tensed.

She took deep breathes before sheathing her sword and returned to bed, removing the normal katana.

"Fine." She stated before laying down, her back to Yuki.

 **Prelims**

Today was the day, the final day of the second part was over and from what Naruto could see there was a fair good amount of people in the exam. No one had dropped out so they had even sets for the whole exam and it was exciting, as his team, Akame's team, and the Suna team were the first ones to arrive on the first day of the exam. Then they heard teams from Konoha arrived: team 8, Team 9, Team 10, Kabuto's Team, A rain team, and finally Team 7. From what he could see they were the last to arrive and were suffering the most from their trip in the forest with them all exhausted and drained. No doubt he saw them given special treatment thanks to Sasuke and his stupid bloodline.

Naruto had nothing against the Uchiha when they earned their arrogance: Itachi, Mikoto, Obito, Shisui, Madara, and Izuna were the only one's that he was willing to let be arrogant. More so since they all earned their stripes in this world and fought for their own ideals instead of the clan's ideals. But Sasuke was the exact opposite, he was someone that wanted the village to wait on him but he found it disgusting so he tried to distance himself from him and wait for the day he could cut him down permanently ending him and his line.

Soon the third examiner for the prelims stepped forward and said the first matches were about to begin and the rotations began and he was waiting to see who he would fight in the exam and how the rest of the exam would go for him and his team.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed because of this moment I'm updating Destiny of the Green Dragon God (DGDG), Saiyan of the Underworld, and Ghoul King for a little while that way I can kinda focus in on specific stuff I want to get done with them while I still have the chance.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prelims and Spar

Naruto and his team were waiting for the other shinobi to show up in the room. Right now Naruto could sense out all the teams that had managed to make it this far. Akame and her team were there, Team's 7,8,9, and 10 from Konoha, the Kumo Team, Kabuto's team, Suna Team, and the Sound Team. At total there was thirty-three competitors here and if they were doing a tournament things were going to become uneven very quickly as things progressed but Naruto got a feeling they were planning something for this round since this seemed too private for a finals.

Standing in the booth was Hiruzen who was looking down on everyone that passed and the Jounin were standing by their teams. Akame's team did not have a sensei so they were alone but Naruto saw the leader of the Kumo team was a white hair man with a tattoo on his shoulder and carrying a large sword on his back. The man's hair was covering one side of his face keeping it obscure from sight and Naruto could sense that this man was strong, stronger than most jounin were in the room but nowhere near his strength.

A sickly man appeared on the grounds and announced,

"Everyone that is standing here congrats making it to the preliminary rounds of the Chunin exams. Due to the large and uneven number of competitors this year we are planning on having one on one matches now to try and thin out the competitors in this tournament. But first I'm to ask if there is anyone that wants to forfeit now or not feeling up to moving onto the next round." Naruto smirked,

"I'm sure Kabuto would after all he has already failed 7 times and is too much of a pussy to continue on." Karasuba grinned at this and Yuki laughed at this comment. The others were shocked with his blunt statement while the teen in question glared at him.

"Contrary to that idea Naruto I plan on passing this time around." He smiled at but underneath it he had boiling rage, 'That and kill you for disgracing my dear master.' Naruto merely laughed,

"Well then prepare to fail once more." Naruto then stood quiet again and saw that there was tension on Team 7 but ignored them and their plight. The Rain team on the other hand forfeited them all claiming they were too exhausted to continue forward. But Naruto could sense they were terrified about something and if he had to guess it was because of Gaara thus leaving them with 30 competitors.

Soon the board came to life and started spinning through names and Naruto frowned when it was announced,

"Naruto of Konoha vs. Yugito Nii of Kumo! Everyone else please proceed to the balcony." Naruto and Yugito stayed on the floor while her team was whispering something to her and he turned to the protector,

"I'm not from Konoha. I left this village years ago and refuse to be associated to it. Please have someone changed that immediately." The protector sighed and Hiruzen already sent ANBU to deal with this matter personally and make sure it did not come up again. But given the stupidity of the council it was going to and nothing would stop the headache that would come from it.

Yugito smirked at the teen in question in their staredown,

"You might as well forfeit there is no way you can win against me." Naruto smiled while sending away his sword and then rubbing blood on a seal on his right arm. Out of it, came his Kitetsu blade that was humming,

"Hm, it would seem your blood is worthy, please feed Kitetsu would you?"

"Hate to break it to you but your sword is never going to be a threat against me. After all I'm superior to you." Naruto gained a blank look and the announcer shouted,

"Begin!" Naruto was behind her and soon she was cut all across her body and stomach leaving her bleeding on the floor.

"Never underestimate anyone, for one mistake can lead to your death and the death of others." Naruto then spun around and slashed her back spraying blood all across the floor.

Up in the balcony the other genin are shocked with what is going on. None more than Ino and the others who have never seen something this brutal before.

"Asuma-sensei, what the hell is going on? I mean this is a match yeah but isn't this a little extreme?" Karasuba snorted,

"This is what a fight entails or did you think that you would never have to get bloody? No wonder this generation of kunoichi are considered jokes." Ino glared at her,

"Shut up bitch I wasn't talking to you." Yuki sighed,

"I agree with flabby chest, you need to grow up. Shinobi kill, steal, poison, lie, and blackmail people for work so you should be use to something already." She then turned her red eyes on her and this cause the teens to back away from her slightly, "This tells me that none of you are really blooded yet."

"Blooded?" Asuma sighed and turning to his team he said,

"It means you have your first kills. Those two are right this is common practice in the world of the shinobi and thus it is possible that things like this can happen when your fighting someone. Naruto is only doing what is needed of him to win his fight and if needed, kill his opponent." The group paled at this while Sakura snorted,

"Well this match only shows how much of a monster he really is. I mean he slaughtered all those people on the bridge and attacked Sasuke and myself. He shouldn't be here, he should be in a prison cell with those bitches." Yuki growled, she hated being called a bitch as that is something of a dog. She was no damn dog!

Karasuba just sighed and Kakashi smacked her,

"Sakura you should not insult people now. Especially since there is no saving you if you get a match with them. Thus this can lead to them slaughtering you on the spot for the insults or taking their time and slowly cutting you to pieces." Turning back to the floor Kakashi watched as Naruto systematically was cutting down Yugito and stopping most of her attacks with ease or countering her with blinding speed. "That style I swear I've seen it before but where?"

"Yosh Gai-Sensei this teen is stronger than me but I will use this as motivation to become even stronger!"

"That is the spirit Lee this young swordsman is proving to be a worthy rival for yourself strive to surpass him!"

"I will Gai-sensei!" Kakashi shivered seeing them hugging while having some kind of rainbow appearing in the background.

Back on the floor Naruto was sitting against the ram sign statue with a bored look on his face and a vibrating Kitetsu.

"Is this really all you got little girl?" Yugito growled but was concerned,

'Nibi why am I not healing?' The Fire cat sighed,

' **Kitten that boy's sword is the cause. You see the blade is made from a metal that is no longer findable capable of stopping us when we were unsealed. There are only three of that type of sword in the world and that one is the strongest of them. Kitten, I would motivate you to fight through the pain but I'm begging you please for-,"**

'To hell with that I'm not losing to someone younger than me and blind!' Nibi sighed,

' **I guess you have to learn the hard way child, he is someone that like you but has adapted without relying on the creature in them.'**

'What do you me-, ACK!" Naruto had his sword rammed through the stomach of Yugito causing more blood to come out of her wounds and mouth.

"You know it is rude to have a conversation with your demon when you have an opponent in front of you." Yugito's eyes widen,

"How do you know about that!" Naruto smiled and with his open eye sockets she saw something forming. Dark red and black aura started to take the form of some kind red eyes with slits,

"Not hard to figure out when one of my own is nearby no?" Naruto quickly pulled his blade out of her body and jumped back sheathing the sword. "You know I was expecting more from you but given I cut off your ability to heal your wounds I guess this is the most I can expect. Time to end this farce of a match and move onto the next round." Naruto closed his sockets and soon pulled his sword out and it was starting to glow.

 **"Sword Art 4: Roar of the Sea Dragon!"** With one mighty swing a large torrent of water ripped out of his blade tip and formed a giant water dragon with gold eyes. It roared loudly and dashed at Yugito who could not move from the attack and was soon sent smashing into the wall with a thud. She was out cold and Naruto sighed seeing that he got a weak demon container. The rest of the room, they were dead silent.

"Call it." The protector coughed while paling at the sight of someone even better than him at the sword.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked over to the pools of blood and with his blade touching the floor he said,

"Drink up girl." The room watched in fascination and horror as all the blood on the floor leaving their spots on the tiles and heading to the blade. Soon the blood is absorbed into the sword making it glow red along the flame marks until fading back to their normal color. Naruto then sheathed the sword and walked back to the balcony getting wide berth.

No one wanted to cross the man that ruthless cut down his opponent without any effort and is able to use attacks that are on par with A-class jutsu's without hand seals.

After Yugito is taken away the signs flipped again and this time it landed on Karasuba and Kabuto. Both came to the floor with Karasuba sensing her own blade is calling for blood. So drawing her own sword everyone saw the same flame pattern on her blade making Kakashi turn to Naruto,

"Is that-,"

"Yes after all the blade chose her as its wielder and thus she was awarded the blade. While not as good as my own it is still a powerful sword in its own right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura was confused about the importance of the stupid sword. However, a girl with bun hair and wearing a pink pinqao outfit glared at the girl while having stars form in her eyes,

"Idiots those are legendary weapons of great power! They are called the Kitetsu swords! They are rumored to be some of the best blades in the world even surpassing the Seven Deadly mist swords. It is said that there are three in existence named after their creator Kitetsu Uzuamki who is herald as the greatest sword maker to ever walk the planet." Naruto laughed,

"Yes that is very true but the reason the swords are legendary is for their curse; anyone that is proven unworthy of their strength or can not give them what they desire the sword ensure they meet a bloody end or become what they want in the end." This terrified the group but Tenten rushed him,

"Does that mean the blade you used was the Kitetsu sword earlier?" Naruto sighed and Yuki pushed her away and growled,

"Yes but mine is the first of the swords. Karasuba has the second one and the last one is in the hands of a friend." Tenten looked at the sword wishing to study such a fine blade but could sense the pulsing darkness coming from the little girl so she held her hands up in surrender and went back to her team.

"Naruto are you worried?" He looked at the chakra outline of a woman he could guess was Kurenai given he had seen her in the village before he lost his eyes. "I mean she is taken on an experience Genin with potential to become a Chunin easy." Yuki snorted gaining attention on her and away from Naruto, which he appreciated,

"Yuki might not like the flabby bitch but she does respect she has great power and talent. She is among one of the strongest women in the world with only few of her peers surpassing her. Both male and females should grow to fear her as while she is beautiful she is sadistic and brutal in battle."

"Sadistic, how so?" Yuki smiled,

"Just watch." She went underneath Naruto and put his hand on her head getting him to scratch her head and she started mewling at the attention.

On the arena floor Karasuba heard the announcer shout for them to begin and she waited for him.

"So are you too cowardly to attack me now?" Karasuba continued laughed,

"Not really, just waiting for you to use everything you got and then I can have my turn." Kabuto pushed his glasses up while making chakra scapels,

"As if you would survive." He charged her shocking people in the audience with his almost Jounin level speed. But before his attack could cut her, she was standing behind him with a bored look at him.

"Are you really that slow?" He growled,

"I'll show you slow!" His speed increased again and he charged her. But she continued to move away from his attacks.

"He is better than a Genin for sure." Kakashi couldn't believe it, this kid was doing too good. He would dare say he was about at his level of skill and talent and that is something that raised a question why he did not become a chunin sooner. At the same time, Kabuto failing seven times was raising flags for him and the other Jounin but could see Hiruzen motioning them to do nothing or say anything about this.

"Yeah the kid is good." Asuma kept his eyes on the kid and admitted his skills far outstripped his own.

"Looks like there is a bright future for us." Kurenai was watching the fight with baited breath to see how the girl would react to this barrage and if she was really just going to let him use everything he has before moving into kill him.

Naruto on the other hand sighed, really bright? He knew Kakashi and a few others knew Kabuto was WAY too good for his generation or even the previous generation. So, why is it some of the jounin here have not picked up on it? It is almost disgusting and he was waiting to hear Karasuba land a blow that way they could move onto the next match.

Kabuto backed away from Karasuba and saw the same bored expression on her face,

"You might be fast but lets see you dodge this!" He threw out a bomb that was containing poison. The room was concerned for the woman but the fear was unfounded when they saw Kabuto collapse to the ground holding his stomach. It was as if he was hit in the stomach with a big punch or a large blunt instrument.

"How weak," Karasuba stood above him from behind and with one mighty swing cut up his back badly. There were multiple cuts that formed from this single swing confusing many of the expert sword users in the room. Naruto and Yuki watched in boredom while Akame never stopped glaring at her rival.

Naruto knew how she did it and honestly it was child's play compared to a lot of the other techniques that people are forced to learn as a child. From this point, Naruto knew that while it looked like a single swing the reality is that she swung the sword four times. It was so fast they could not keep up with the speed of the swings that is all it really was at this point.

Akame knew that Karasuba was powerful but it shocked her with how good she really was now and how far of a gap there was between her and a lot of her fellow disciples. She knew that some would struggle against her or just outright lose to her amazing skill. But there are some that are even more powerful than her given the limited skill she has seen. But she then saw something that put her on edge and forced Naruto to pay close attention to the fight,

"Lets see if you can handle this now brat." A dark aura formed and soon she started raining cuts and slices all over his body, the walls, and the tile floors. Most of her attacks were cutting deep enough to cause serious internal injuries if not for Kabuto's healing factor he developed. But sadly for him, Karasuba was rendering it useless when he could not heal faster than her attacks were coming.

The barrage continued while the Jounin were watching in amazement of her skills while the Genin were horrified. This is what some people their age can do to other people without thinking? It terrified some of them realizing that they would have to do something of similar nature to others in the future.

Naruto finally saw enough,

"Karasuba end this farce." Soon the aura became more intense and she slammed her fist into the back of Kabuto's head sending him into the floor. From this movement alone, the floor cracked and exploded around them. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust that was coming into their faces. Once the smoke cleared they saw a fairly deep crater and Karasuba grinning from the blood being absorbed into her sword and the fact Kabuto was out cold.

"Weakling, you might as well add 'fail a 8th time' to your 'genin resume.'" Karasuba soon walked up to the balcony while shinobi were brought into the room to fix it and take Kabuto away from medical care.

After Karasuba's match the other matches that came after it were not that impressive.

Sasuke vs. Yori (Kabuto's Teammate)

This match bored Naruto as he could see something was bothering Sasuke but the thing is that he was still struggling to fight an opponent with a skill set superior to him. But in the end he managed to win after stealing part of someone's elses hardwork and creating his own technique from their move from earlier. The kid, Lee he thinks, was cheering saying he was amazed that Sasuke learned how to pull this move off from seeing his just once. Naruto sighed, people wondered why the Uchiha had an ego, keep making excuses or praising for him being an asshole and he would never get past it.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

This match alone was an embarrassment to others and Naruto was glad he had no eyes. The girls were basically fighting like girls in a school yard, hair pulling included into the mix. Eventually he saw the blond girl win the fight with her sending herself into the pink girl and forfeiting the match. Upon leaving the body and returning to her own Sakura was screaming it was unfair and demanded that her admission of defeat not be taken into account. But the protector and Kakashi would not hear it and she was literally dragged up back to the balcony while Ino's sensei told her she needed to do some serious training now to make up for that poor performance. She huffed, Naruto just sighed wondering if he would have been that weak? God he hoped not.

Shino Aburame vs. Zaku

Plain and simple the Aburame just plugged his bugs in the boy's holes on his hands and caused them to explode. Nothing special or interesting about this match but he did see he was overrelying on the bugs. That would be a weakness he could exploit easily regardless if so far he is showing he is the brightest of his generation.

Shikamaru vs. Kin

Another match that was more strategy than brawn and he appreciated it. Naruto seeing the chakra outlines he could see that Shikamaru made Kin fall into his trap. Once he figured out her ace in the hole he just captured her shadow and bashed her head into the wall knocking her out. He was definitely competing as the strongest of his generation if he would only become more physically active at this point.

Tenten vs. Temari

This match was better than the previous Kunoichi but at the same time not by much. Tenten obviously was more relying on her long range capability and being able to never miss a target. But in the end, he saw her being overwhelmed by an opponent that had strong control of wind. Thus this threw her aim off and sometimes redirected her weapons back at her and injured her in the process. In the end, the fight ends with Tenten being almost impaled by the hard end o the fan and then flung across the arena. Lee did not like this but he was stopped from doing anything rash.

Kankuro vs. Karui of Kumo

Naruto saw that again while the sand shinobi was on a higher level than normal he was limited in his skills. Karui once she figured out the puppet and saw the strings she cut them and then appeared with her sword at his neck. She drew blood to show that if he did not surrender she would kill him on the spot. From this point, it proved that it was the best move to make and thus he forfeited the match. Naruto could only snort, if threats like that were enough to overwhelm him he had a long way to go.

Yuki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

This match was fast in Naruto's opinion and it was a good thing the longer she fought the more chance someone might figure out her identity. But he had said one thing to make this a quick match,

 _"Finish him quick and without injuries and I'll pat your head for the rest of the matches."_

That was all the motivation that she needed. The minute the protector announced they could start, Yuki was on him and slammed her sheathed sword on his head sending him into the floor. This caused a shockwave to ripple in the room and thus ending the match in an instant. Akamaru groaned at how his master was defeated so easily but then again not shocked given how weak he was compared to the rest of the clan. Upon coming back up Yuki enjoyed sitting in Naruto's lap enjoying the attention, especially sensitive parts where her real ears were making her almost into a state of permanent bliss.

Neji vs. Hinata

This match made Naruto feel something he had not felt in a while. Rage for how a man would treat his family like this and soon caused him to want to cut the boy down himself. But he restrained himself up until the end when the referee could see the damage to the girls body was bad. Leading to him saying it was over but Neji shouted,

"I don't want your care, only your blood on my hands and you dying like fate decreed will make me happy!" He dashed at her but before the Jounin to could intervene Naruto was in front of him, sword at his side and Neji bleeding from the mark on his cheek. Naruto turned to him and opened his sockets while his aura flared to life. This scared everyone in the room and terrified those that knew of the Kyuubi thinking he was drawing on this power.

"What are you doing commoner?" Naruto smiled,

"Funny coming from a peasant himself, you might be a Hyuuga but you're a filthy branch family member." Neji bristled,

"You dare talk down to me? Fool move so I may remove the stain on our clan." Naruto shook his head,

"The match is over continue this and this could lead to your death." He snorted,

"As if you-," Naruto sliced another one of his cheeks and then his neck causing light bleeding.

"Do you get it now?" Neji growled while Gai came down and stopped his student,

"Neji you promised me you would keep your hatred out of this match." Neji growled at his teacher,

"A promise to a peasant is nothing." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and Kurenai looked ready to tear the boy to pieces for this comment.

"If it was up to us you would not move onto the next round." Kakashi was really wanting to show this boy his fate crap and his actions would not be tolerated but the boy dared to smirk at him,

"Well good thing that it is not up to." Naruto laughed,

"True but you should know this Hyuuga," he was gone in a blur and soon found himself cut to pieces and seeing the aura of the devil behind the teen in question. This caused him to collapse and look at Naruto with a terrified look, "If we meet in the next round nothing will save you from me giving you a fate worse than death." He slowly walked to Hinata and thought about it her chakra felt familiar to him, "I knew you at sometime didn't I?" The girl smiled,

"Yes we met when we were children, you saved me from some bullies when they attacked me." Naruto thought back and smiled slightly,

"Right my dear." He pulled out a vile from his hand and poured it into the girls mouth and the medics watched in shock that her wounds healed instantly. Naruto stood up, "You have grown, keep doing so and maybe one day you could even rival me in strength." Naruto turned from her leaving the girl smiling and crying at one person she admired telling her she had gotten stronger and could keep getting stronger to face him.

Naruto turned the Hyuuga and said,

"You should know if you did this in front of clients the Hokage would be forced to make an example of you for disobeying the protector. Which I think he is going to given how angry he is with your actions as a whole." Everyone turned and could see fury in Hiruzen's eyes and motioned for Gai to keep his student close.

After the mess was sorted other matches happened and most were boring at this point.

Leone vs. Omoi

This fight was quick given that Leone used superior strength and speed to outwork the Kumo boy. It ended with a powerful punch to the stomach sending him crashing into the wall with a thud. This ultimately led to Leone being called the winner and nothing else.

Akame vs. Kenkei (Kabuto's 2nd teammate)

This match was quick, as Akame just drew her sword once and with a cut along the neck killed him on the spot. The rest of the room was shocked with the speed and precision. None more than the protector himself given he had not seen skill like this before in their village or even among the Deadly Mist so this surprised him. She looked at Naruto, she pointed her blade at him and he pointed is own back, confusing the spectators. But those that knew this gesture, it meant that at the very end they were going to settle their matter as soon as the prelims were done.

Gaara Subaku vs. Sai

This match was a forfeit from Sai claiming he could not win a match against Gaara leaving the sand teen upset of not having more blood for his mother.

Chouji vs. Dosu

Another boring and quick match with the chubby kid just getting pissed being called fat. He just rolled around the arena like a tank and in the end ran into a sound wall and was knocked out by this very wall. Asuma and his team promised to take him out for food later and then he told them they are going to all train to the ground while the month break happens.

Bulat vs. Lee

This was probably one of the best fights in the entire day. Lee while not having Ninjutsu or Genjutsu he showed amazing talent. He pushed Bulat back while blocking or ducking his sword strikes. This ultimately led to him having to use one of his trump cards especially when Lee used one of his moves on him. His armor covered his body and he carried a spear in his right hand shocking the competitors.

Naruto then saw the teen in question using five the 8 celestial gates shocking him given that he knew doing this could seriously hinder his future as a shinobi. But he did it anyway and he was impressed with his resolve as a whole. However, Bulat quickly activated a cloaking skill and was able to take down Lee after entering the five gate he then wasted the power on one big move leaving him down for the count. But when Bulat made a move to leave and he saw Lee stand up freaking him out but saw the teen was unconscious and barely moving just taking his stance. Bulat congratulated him on this resolve and told the protector to call it as he would not continue this match. He did and this led to Naruto joining him and others down on the ground floor to hear their match ups.

After picking their numbers Naruto was given number 1 and was expected to face Neji and he smirked at the thought of slaughtering this teen for what he did.

Soon the month was announced and how the exam works was explained that everyone moved on to do their own things.

Naruto turned to face Akame's direction before the two walked towards each other.

There they were joined by Leone, Bulat, Yuki, and Karasuba who all watched in baited breath.

"So, you ready for our rematch?" Akame asked as she leaped to the trees towards a nearby training ground that Hiruzen had stated that they were allowed to use.

"I am always ready." Naruto responded fondly. "You going to cry when I beat you again?"

"I NEVER CRIED!" Akame borderline yelled, trying to save face, but had to glare at her teammates when they snickered.

The big group walked, talking about the missions they had gone on since the last time they met and were in the training ground.

Karasuba handed Naruto and Akame a bokken each, via packing seal on her wrist.

Once armed with weapons they were not going to risk serious injuries to each other, the aura between them was tense and soon Yuki shouted,

"Begin!" Both teens disappeared in blurs and people could hear wood hitting wood but in the end they could only see the shockwaves.

Naruto appeared above Akame and brought her blade down as a single powerful blow. She held her blade up and blocked the attack leaving the ground cracking showing the power of the blow. But he disappeared in a blur shocking her and then blocking Naruto in front of her.

But this proved fatal as Naruto was behind her and slammed the sword into her back knocking her to the ground.

"Guess this is my win no?" Akame looked at him and sighed,

"Not yet." She disappeared and appeared spinning behind him and he quickly blocked all the attacks and forced himself to move backwards.

"You got some fight still huh?" Naruto's body tighten and he quickly took a familiar stance that anyone that knew swordmanship knew what it was.

 _ **Ryūtsuisen**_

The group watched s Naruto disappeared from the ground leaving a crater in his place, appear above Akame, and then come down on her left and right shoulder hitting both of them before appearing behind her.

"I win." Soon Akame collapsed to the ground showing her coughing for air. Leon went up to her and asked,

"How the hell did he land three hits I only saw two?" A voice laughed,

"Well if you practice this style you would know how to trick someone's eyes yes you would." Out o the shadows of the trees everyone saw a red hair man with a scar on his cheek. He was wearing a Hakuma and carrying a reverse sword on his person. He smiled,

"Greetings Naruto how's my favorite nephew?" Naruto smiled,

"Good to see you as well Kenshin Himura, The Battousai." The entire area went silent, Yuki, Akame, and Karasuba knew this already but for Leone and Bulat it was a shock,

"You're the nephew to the legendary samurai!"

"Oro?"


End file.
